dcnufandomcom-20200215-history
2006 Chronology
This is an approximate chronology of the New 52 DC Universe (DCnU) in the year 2006. February *NOTE: Clark Kent moved in with Jimmy Olsen (referenced in Action Comics 0 as 3 months ago). May *'Action Comics 0' - Clark Kent ordered 200 shirts with a stylized S symbol, the crest of his family. Clark got a job at the Daily Star and prepared to move to his own place. Superman made his official debut in Action Comics 1 as six months ago and tried to stop Glenmorgan's men from killing a policewoman that witnessed their crimes (arranged by Vyndktvx). Superman withstood the bullets but was knocked off the building by and RPG and a young boy found him and stole his cape. Lois tried to publish a story about the Superman she witnessed with pictures taken by Jimmy; however, Perry White didn't believe the story and refused to publish without more facts. The boy who stole Superman's cape used it to defend himself and his brother from their abusive father and escape. Clark began renting an apartment under the care of Mrs. Nyxly. The boys with the cape were caught by their father in a railyard and the older boy was stuck on the rails as a train approached. He was saved by Superman and so he gave him back the cape as Superman promised that their father wouldn't bother them again. Lois and Jimmy were present and caught it on tape, and now able to publish the story, Lois gave the superhuman the name 'Superman'. *NOTE: Vyndktvx had intended on stealing Superman's cape to arrange his downfall but the boy in Action Comics 0 beat him to it. This gave Vyndktvx the idea to created the Anti-Superman Army (as seen in Action Comics 17). November *NOTE: Superman found Clay Ramsay abusing his wife and stopped him then threw him into the river, injuring him (as referenced in Action Comics 1 and Action Comics Annual 1). *'Action Comics 1-4, 7-8: Superman and the Men of Steel - '''Superman has been active for six months and has been on the run from the police as he tried to tackle the corruption in Metropolis. Lex Luthor, working for General Sam Lane, captured Superman and took him to a government facility to study him. However, Superman was able to escape. John Corben agrees to become the test subject of the government's Steel Soldier Project and his body is joined with a metal suit. Sometime later, The Collector of Worlds attacked Metropolis while Clark was exploring a lead given to him by a mysterious Icarus. The Collector had the intent to collect artifacts and destroy Earth. The Collector controls Corben to attack Superman and John Henry Irons arrives in his own suit to help. The Collector abducts an entire section of Metropolis and shrinks it into a bubble on its ship. Superman sees The Collector's ship and with a running start jumps into space and grabs the ship, using a satellite as a jump-off point. Superman evaded robots and found a collection of bottled cities and artifacts, including Kandor and Metropolis. Superman confronts The Collector, who tried to force him to choose to save either Kandor or Metropolis. Superman refused to make that choice and broke into a case and put on a Krytonian suit that changed to display his family crest. Superman battled The Collector, who had merged with Corben's suit, and after Corben's emotions distract The Collector, Superman uses the Kryptonian rocket from the bottled Metropolis and flung it into The Collector. The rocket had an invulnerable computer system and encased The Collector in a crystal. Superman reversed the miniaturization of Metropolis and well received by the Mayor and citizens of Metropolis. Superman then makes The Collector's ship his new base. *NOTE: Vyndktvx is behind Glenmorgan's fall from power, using his neck tie. He did this to allow the rise of Lex Luthor (as seen in Action Comics 17). *NOTE: By bringing the Kryptonian suit to Earth, Superman unknowingly brought the Jazuur nanites with it (as seen in Superman 6). *NOTE: Superman spent years trying to figure out who the mysterious Icarus was (as referenced in Action Comics 17). *NOTE: Vyndktvx hires Maxim Zarov (Nimrod the Hunter) to kill Superman (as seen in Action Comics 1) *Flashback: Clay Ramsay agreed to become the test subject for Project K-Man (as seen in Action Comics Annual 1). weeks before main action *Flashback: Superman visited John Henry Irons to see if he was a threat (as seen in Action Comics Annual 1). days before main action *Flashback: General Lane fired Lex Luthor as a consultant to the military because of his treason after collaborating with the Collector of Worlds (as seen in Action Comics Annual 1). days before main action *Flashback: Clay Ramsay undergoes radiation from Kryptonite and the system overloaded, transforming him into K-Man (as seen in Action Comics Annual 1). day before the main action *'Action Comics Annual 1''' - Superman stopped a collapsing crane from crushing citizens and was then attacked by Clay Ramsay, irradiated by Kryptonite. Superman was weakened by the radiation, but Dr. Irons joined the fight and stopped Ramsay from attacking. Superman retrieved a HazMat suit and was able to defeat Ramsay. Afterwords, Superman suggested that Dr. Irons become a superhero, but he instead had decided to create a company called Steelworks to help others around the world. This encounter gave Luthor the knowledge that Superman was weakened by Kryptonite. General Lane visited Ramsay in prison and agreed to give him access to Kryptonite and find his wife if he would work with the government as a countermeasure to Superman. a few weeks after Action Comics 8 *'Action Comics Annual 1 (Backup Story)' - S.T.A.R. Labs submarine sunk and exposed a scientist to radiation. He survived and washed up on an island and discovered that he had the ability to emit radiation. Angry at his past, he destroyed the island and his face melted off, revealing a radioactive skull. clear placement December *NOTE: Green Lantern and Flash meet. They work together to defeat Gorilla Grodd in Central City (as referenced in Justice League 2). sometime before Justice League 1-6 *'''Justice League 1-6: Origin - '''Batman chases an alien creature that appeared in Gotham while being pursued by GCPD helicopters. Green Lantern arrived to help after being alerted to a "unauthorized extraterrestrial presence" and introduced himself. They pursued the creature and found it setting up a box and then the creature blew itself up, shouting "For Darkseid!" and Green Lantern protected himself and Batman with a safe construct. They found the box in the aftermath and the heroes agreed to talk to Superman to ask if he knew anything about the alien technology. After arriving in Metropolis, Superman attacked under the impression that Batman and Green Lantern meant him harm. Batman tries to stop the fight and Green Lantern asks the Flash for help; however, Flash does little to stop Superman. Batman managed to stop the fight and explained that they had come to ask if Superman knew anything about the alien box and Superman explained that a similar box had appeared earlier in Metropolis and took them to an abandoned printing press to talk. In S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor Stone visited his father, Silas, frustrated that his father missed his football game and the alien box his father was studying (along with the one in Metropolis and other places around the world) exploded and tore Victor's body apart. Demons began pouring out of portals created by the boxes and in Washington, D.C. Wonder Woman began fighting them. The other heroes began battling the demons, who were abducting people, and were soon joined by Wonder Woman. Silas Stone used experimental nanite technology to save his son, turning him into a cyborg. Aquanman joined the battle as the heroes fought the demons over the ocean and a mysterious construct emerged from the water. Vic's new body activated and he began fighting the demons and his computers absorbed data from one of the alien cubes. Vic joined the other heroes and warned them about Darkseid, who appeared from one of the portals in an intense explosion. As Flash and Superman regained consciousness, they were attacked by beams from Darkseid's eyes. Flash avoided it by vibrating through one of the demons, but Superman was hit and abducted. Flash returned to the others and Green Lantern attacked Darkseid and ended up with a shattered arm. Batman told Green Lantern to regroup with the others and distract Darkseid and then allowed himself to be abducted so he could save Superman. The others regrouped and formed a plan, using Green Lantern to lure Darkseid to them. On Darkseid's world, Batman listened in as a pair of Darkseid's followers discussed Darkseid's search for his daughter while they plan on cloning Superman to form a new army. Cyborg tapped into the alien technology and opened the portals to Darkseid's world, giving Batman the distraction he needed to free Superman. Superman and Batman returned to help the others and they managed to send Darkseid back as Cyborg closed the portals. In the aftermath, the President applauds the heroes and they decided to form the Justice League. *NOTE: The first Daemonite sighting 60 miles off the coast of Panama City, FL occurs and coincided with a major radio outage in the Gulf (as referenced in Grifter 3). place 5 years before Grifter 3